Caged
by restlessheart94
Summary: Preußens Zeit in Gefangenschaft. (Nr.16 aus der 120-Oneshots-Challenge)


CAGED

Es war dunkel. In der Finsternis raschelte und tropfte es. Ratten. Unabgedichtete Leitungen. Gilbert tastete sich mit den Fingern an den Gitterstäben entlang, die er nicht sehen konnte. Immer und immer wieder. Seine Finger zählten sie. Es gab hundert Stäbe. Genau hundert Gitterstäbe, die langsam Moos anzusetzen schienen. Gilbert konnte hier überleben.

Aber er wusste nicht, wie lange sein Verstand es könnte, bevor er sich selbst vergaß.

Er hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört, gegen die Gitterstäbe zu schlagen und an ihnen zu rütteln.

Er hatte das Schreien, Fluchen und Drohen abgelegt, wie seine alte Uniform.

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Er konnte nur warten.

Und warten…

Und immer weiter warten…

Hundert Gitterstäbe. Hundert. Die Zahl bedeutete – er funktionierte. Wenn er sie zählte und er gelangte an bei der hundert. Dann funktionierte er.

Er konnte nicht anders, als sich Sorgen zu machen. Er wusste nicht, wie es seinem Bruder gehen mochte. Gott…Gott…er hätte sich selbst nach der Gesellschaft von Roderich gesehnt. Er hätte sich gefreut zuzuhören, wenn der Idiot hier wäre und auf seinem Klavier spielen würde und ihm etwas von Sparsamkeit erzählen würde.

Aber er konnte nur warten. Hier, in seinem Käfig, allein in der Finsternis.

Und während die Welt über ihm tobte, konnte er nur ahnen, was geschah.

Und ob er irgendwann befreit würde.

Er lief weiter an den Gitterstäben entlang. Jedes Zeitgefühl fehlte ihm. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er in dieser Finsternis gefangen lag. Er wusste nicht mehr, was es bedeuten mochte. Er konnte seine Mahlzeiten nicht zählen, er wusste nicht, wann er schlief und wann er wachte. Er träumte vom Käfig und er lebte im Käfig und manchmal träumte er von Ludwig und manchmal, wenn er wach war, dann dachte er an Ludwig und sein kleiner Bruder schien im Käfig zu sein, schien neben ihm zu stehen – so nah, dass er ihn hätte berühren können. Und während im Käfig ewige Nacht herrschte, schien dem Ludwig, den er hier sah, die Sonne auf sein blasses Gesicht und leuchtete aus seinen blauen Augen.

Aber es war nicht sein Bruder, am Ende aller Kräfte, besiegt und geschlagen, an den er sich erinnerte. Nicht der Ludwig, den er zuletzt gesehen hatte. Der seine blutige Hand nicht aus Gilberts hatte nehmen wollen, den sie von ihm hatten losreißen müssen.

Es war der kleine Junge, den er kennengelernt hatte. Der Junge, mit der unschuldigen Bewunderung in den Augen, der alles nachahmte, was Gilbert ihn lehrte.

Der Gedanke konnte kein Lächeln mehr auf Gilberts ausgehungertes Gesicht zaubern. Der Gedanke an seinen Bruder war kein hoffnungsvoller Gedanke. Es war ein sehnsüchtiger Gedanke, ein schmerzhafter Gedanke. Ein Gedanke, an dem er nicht festhalten konnte, ohne selbst darunter zu leiden. Der Gedanke war Sehnsucht. Der Käfig war Sehnsucht.

Und Gilbert war inzwischen überzeugt, dass er selbst nur noch aus Sehnsucht bestand, das das große Preußen nur Erinnerung war, Wunschträume. Wolkenschlösser. Jedes Fundament war gesprengt.

Freiheit war ein Sehnsuchtstraum. Ein Gedanke hoffnungslosen Verlangens.

Licht war nur noch ein Gedanke.

Von irgendwo drangen Schritte durch die Finsternis. Schwere Stiefel schlugen auf Stein, gleichmäßig, gleichgültig.

Gilbert ließ sich mit dem Rücken an den Gitterstäben hinabsinken und setzte sich. Eine Ratte quiekte irgendwo verärgert und er trag mit seinem Fuß in ihre Richtung. Es war hoffnungslos.

Alles war hoffnungslos. Er würde das Ende aller Tage hier verbringen. Und vielleicht wäre es auch keine Boshaftigkeit, keine Grausamkeit.

Vielleicht würden sie ihn einfach vergessen.

Hier unten vergessen in seinem Käfig. Seine Kindheit, der Teutonische Orden, der Erbfolgekrieg, die napoleonischen Kriege, der französisch-preußische Krieg – alles wäre vergessen.

Die Schritte tappten weiter über ihn, schienen Treppen hinabzusteigen, kamen näher, wurden lauter.

Und es konnte nicht allzu schlecht sein…was er hatte er der Welt jemals gebracht – als Leid?

Was hatte er die Welt jemals gelehrt, als Krieg?

Waren Krieg und Leid nicht das einzige, was er der Welt je geschenkt hatte?

Waren Krieg und Leid nicht das einzige, was er seinen Bruder jemals hatte lehren können?

Er hatte Vergessenheit weit mehr verdient als Freiheit.

Er war eine Gefahr, wenn er frei war.

Und – diese Gefahr wäre irgendwann auch frei. Wenn sie ihn vergessen würde.

Aber Gilbert wollte nicht vergessen werden. Nicht, solange er sich nicht vergessen konnte.

Hundert Gitterstäbe.

Plötzlich quietschte die Tür und Licht drang ein. So grell, so schmerzhaft, dass Gilbert seine Augen nach Jahren der ewigen Nacht zusammenkneifen mussten. Aber dann riss er sie wieder auf, empfing das brennende Licht in seinen tränenden Augen. Das erste Licht nach all den Jahren, all den Ewigkeiten…er hatte es beinahe vergessen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als sich eine dunkle Gestalt seinem Käfig näherte…und mit einem dankbaren Klicken ein Schlüssel in das Schloss fuhr…

Er war nicht vergessen worden…


End file.
